Paratoan
For Paratoan! is a story line quest that triggers after you have reached Level 38 and completed part 3 of Floating Flames. It consists of 6 parts (Away We Go is a pre-quest). Away We Go (pre-quest) Away1.jpg Away2.jpg Challenge: We're off to return to Paratoan! We will let you know when we land safe! * Complete a short voyage home! * Wait for word we are safe! (12:00:00) Reward: Oh no! Pirates! * None For Paratoan! (1/6) Paratoan1.jpg paratoan quest 2 finish.jpg Challenge: A long and dangerous journey lies ahead. Get yourself equipped for adventure! * Voyage for 1 more canvas and see what else you find! * Get the Brown Sugar Maker to sweeten the journey! * Collect thrice from the Brown Sugar Maker! (0/3) Reward: Alright. We must leave now if we plan to beat the pirates there! * 8,000 Coins For Paratoan! (2/6) paratoan quest 3 start.jpg paratoan quest 3 finish.jpg Challenge: Alright, we'll guide the way to Paratoan. But please be wary: its power comes with great danger and cost. * Paratoan is a Long Voyage away on The Emerald Queen! * But completing 3 mermaids searches passes the time (0/3) * Be sure to defeat those 2 Pirates following us! (0/2) Reward: The journey was long, but we're almost there. I think I see it! * 10,000 Coins For Paratoan! (3/6) paratoan quest 4 start.jpg paratoan quest 4 finish.jpg Challenge: Look! You can see it there, through the mist! We're almost home! * Collect twice from Axe Maker to clear land! (0/2) * Craft an Emerald to light the way! (crafting takes 4 hours, costs 75,000 Coins , 10 Wood , 1,000 Sapphires and 2,000 Pearls ) Reward: No! Without the key, Paratoan won't let us step foot on its soil. We have to get it back! * 15,000 Coins For Paratoan! (4/6) paratoan quest 5 start.jpg Challenge: We have to find the pirate who stole my key! We must get it back! * Expand along the coast to find Hannibal! (Hannibal is in the water on the left of the island with the Floating Candles monument, I'm not sure if the square to clear is the one immediately to his right, on the island, or one of the three below ion the larger island) * Complete a short voyage to find him! Reward: Reward Text * 20,000 Coins * 1 Black Pearl For Paratoan! (5/6) IMG_2010.png Challenge: We've found him, the pirate Hannibal! Now we must convince him to return our key, with whatever means necessary! * Defeat the pirate Hannibal! * Keep attacking! Get the Paratoan Key back from him! NOTES: # Both of these requirements seem to be a single requirement as I only beat Hannibal once and the quest completed! # The original poster MAY have erred in that the first requirement is to attack Hannibal and due to the fact that he's SO powerful (1750 odd attack and 1650 odd defence) one ship can't knock him over. # For information I used The Dreadnought (L10 with 3 Golden Cannons), then Cpt. Richard's Battleship (L10 with 2 powerful cannons), then The Magellan (L10 with 2 powerful cannons), then The Emerald Queen (L5 with 3 powerful cannons) and finally Cpt Jim's Cruiser (L3 with 3 powerful cannons). And, at that Jim required 2 x ruby healing! Reward: Reward Text * 25,000 Coins * 1 Black Pearl NOTES: # You will need the Black Pearl to craft the Mother Tree in the next step of the quest! Category:Quests For Paratoan! (6/6) IMG_2023.png Challenge: Let's find and awaken our Mother Tree to open the gates to Paratoan! * Awaken our Mother Tree by crafting her using the key! Reward: Reward Text * 35,000 Coins * 5 Rubies * Paratoan Appears! (The fog lifts over the part of the island where the Paratoan Grove monument is) Category:Quests